I'm Just Like You Well, Almost
by cutie3239
Summary: When Kat was 16, her parents died in a car accident caused by a ghost. Now, 9 years later, her and her younger sister are looking for that ghost, but it doesn't start out the way they planned, expecially when another pair of siblings enter the scene.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first supernatural fanfic. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Great, just great," Katherine Wittmer sarcastically said as she threw down the hood of V6 Mustang, realizing that it was going to need a lot more work under on the engine than she knew how. She walked around to the passenger side door and looked into the reflected glass as she knocked on the window. When the window rolled down, a much younger version of the same nicely tan face, light brown hair and blue eyes looked up at her.

"So what's wrong?" asked the sixteen year-old in the passenger's seat.

"Wish I knew, Lily," Kat replied. "Still don't have service?"

Lily looked down at the cell phone that sat in her lap, almost hopeful. All hope left her eyes when she said, "No service."

Kat sighed and stood back up, a hand pushing back the stray pieces of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Just great," she muttered as she walked to the back of the car and leaned against the trunk. It was the first time her little red Mustang had ever gotten them stuck, and it picked the perfect moment to break down in the middle of no where.

Stuck between contemplating options of leaving Lily with the car and walking more than two miles back down the road to the nearest town, and trying her hand at fixing a car that she has no idea where to start, Kat hadn't noticed Lily coming out of the car and standing in the center of the street till she heard tires squealing. Instantly, Kat jumped and turned to see a Chevy Impala stopped mere inches from Lily.

"Are you a physco?" Kat screamed at Lily.

"Well, you didn't hear me say 'car' so I took matters into my own hands," her sister yelled back, a smile never leaving her face.

Two men stepped out of the car that stopped in front of the teenager: the passenger really tall, the other a little pompous looking, Kat observed. She walked over to her younger sister as the tall one asked, "Are you alright?"

"Car trouble," Lily said before Kat could lie to them.

"Nothing I can't fix," Kat said, a little too quickly. "Just most likely a loose wire or two."

"Well, if you want, I can take a look," said the driver of the Impala. "I do know my way around cars." _Either he's an ass or he's way too sure of himself,_ Kat observed again. It was hard for Kat to trust anyone after her parents died. Most people never believed Kat on what happened on the small stretch of road, but since that day, Kat never let anyone new close to her.

"I think-"

"That would be a great idea," Lily said, always being happy and overly flirtatious. "I'm Lily by the way. And this is my sister, Katherine."

"I'm Sam," the taller of the two said, then gesturing toward the guy who was already walking toward Kat's car, he said, "And my brother, Dean."

"Get in the car," Kat hissed into Lily's ear, who wickedly smiled and did as she was told. Lily loved to get Kat into weird situation, and sure enough, Lily was enjoying every moment of this one.

Dean already had the hood up on Kat's car and had his head deep inside the engine. Leaning against the side of the car, Kat observed everything he did. "Looks like the gas line snapped," he mumbled and he pulled a small tube out from the engine. "Got another?"

"In the trunk," Kat said. She turned to the trunk and steadily walked over, hoping they wouldn't see what else was in there. How could one explain the small arsenal that was kept behind the back seats of a car? Kat opened the trunk and dug through the different guns and knives till she pulled out the spare gas-line, and quickly closed the trunk. But not quick enough.

Sam was standing behind Kat the whole time, and saw everything, and he had a small handgun pointed toward her. "Who are you?" he demanded, but Kat answered by pulling out her own handgun from the waistline of her pants and aiming it back at Sam.

A loud bag sounded from the front of the car as Dean threw down the hood and came to stand on Kat's other side with another gun pointed at her. "I should be asking you the same question," she smart-mouthed back. All three were in a dead-lock, not willing to give up on their hold. _Two against one_, Kat thought to herself._ I've been in worse._

"I don't think you heard my brother," Dean said, the pompous look replaced with experience and anger. "Who are you?"

"They're hunters too!" called someone from a short distance. Everyone turned to see Lily leaning against the Impala, the driver's side door open, and looking very proud of herself.

Everyone else gave a puzzled look at one another before Kat asked, "You're hunters?"

"I'm asking the same question about you," replied Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

The guns were put away, but everyone held a wary look on their face, except for Lily, who was all smiles. "Well, it looks like we aren't alone, Kat."

"Can you shut up, for like, 5 seconds?" Kat asked, who was sitting on the nose of her car and cradling her head in her hands. "Or at least until I figure this out?"

"You didn't know other hunters exist?" Sam asked, who stood in front of Kat with Dean as Lily sat on the driver's seat, her legs dangling out.

"Of course I knew," Kat replied, "But I never expected to actually see one when my car brakes down."

It was quiet for a few moments between the two, till finally, Lily stood up and started walking toward the woods saying, "Kat isn't the best for surprises."

Kat jumped of the nose and pushed past Dean in her attempt to catch up with Lily, who was well in the forest now. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" she called to her carefree, or careless, sister.

"A walk," Lily sang back. "Give you guys some 'time alone.'" With that, Lily was gone, Kat was beyond angry for her sister pulling that stupid move again, and now she was stuck with two people she didn't even know.

"Does she do that a lot?" asked Dean who had come to stand by Kat's side.

"More than you'd think," Kat sighed. She then turned to the guy to her side and asked, "So how'd you two get in the business?"

Dean seemed to take a deep breath and to be picking his words carefully. Finally, he replied, "It runs in the family. You?"

Kat wasn't about to explain the ghost she saw on the highway the night her parents died, so instead she said, "Same."

It was silent between the two momentarily, until Sam called. "Dean, you should take a look at the EMF." A high pitch squeal was coming from the electronic in Sam's hands, and even though Kat never used on before, she had a feeling that sound wasn't good.

As though to answer her thoughts, a very loud scream came from the woods. "Lily?" Kat quietly asked, but she already knew the answer. She screamed her younger sister's name as she ran towards the woods, only to be stopped when Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" Kat demanded.

"Wait a second," he said. "We can't just go rushing in there without any precautions." Still holding her arm, Dean dragged her to the back of his Impala and opened the trunk, then a false floor. Just like in the trunk of her Mustang, but much neater, guns and weapons of all different kinds were in there.

Dean pulled out two very old-fashioned-looking guns and handed one to Sam. He started to hand Kat the other, but she wrenched her hand from his grasp and walked to her car, pulling out another handgun. It was a match to the one she always carried with her, put that one fired rock salt.

"I got my own," she said as she pulled on a leather jacket and headed toward the forest. "Now, can I save my sister?" The two brothers glanced at each other, then closed the trunk to their car and started to walk towards the woods.

They'd been searching for almost an hour, but there were still no signed of Lily ever being there. Kat blamed herself for letting her sister get lost. She only got to see Lily during the summer since she was still in school, and she lost her while she was watching her. _How can I be any more stupid? _she asked herself.

"Don't beat yourself up." Kat wasn't expecting to have Dean come up behind her and start talking.

"I'm not," Kat lied.

"I do the same thing if Sam got lost," Dean admitted. "So I know you are."

Kat was quiet for a few moments, before she muttered, "You're an ass."

Dean seemed to weigh the words before saying, "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"I'm sure you have."

At that moment, another scream erupted, and it was close. Instantly Kat was running towards the sound, the two brothers right at her heels. As the trees started to loosen, Kat could see the form of her little sister laying on the cold ground. "Lily!" she yelled as she came into the clearing.

Lily was unconscious and there were scratches all up and down her arms. Her face was already starting to get small purple bruises, but other than that, she looked like she was asleep.

Reaching her sister, Kat fell to the ground and cradled her sister in her arms, softly whispering for her to wake up. For a moment, she did wake up, but only enough for her to say, "_The_ ghost," before she passed out again. Kat instantly knew what she was talking about. It was the ghost who killed her parents, and why wouldn't it have been? It was the same stretch of road where her parents were killed.

"I need help getting her up," Kat finally said. "I can't carry her back to the car." Sam was instantly at her side, gently picking Lily up from the ground.

As the headed back toward the cars, Dean asked, "What did she mean by '_the_ ghost?'"

Kat finally sighed. The cars were in view now as the sun started to set, sending different rainbows of the windows. "The ghost that killed our parents," she finally admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat watcher her younger sister sleep on the bed in the motel room as her mind reflected on the drive to the motel in Dean's car. Kat had left her Mustang on the side of road, a tow truck to pick it up sometime during the night. But even though her sister was still asleep, Kat couldn't drag her mind away from what she told those boys.

"_So what do you know about that ghost?" Dean asked from the front seat as he drove down the road. Lily laid across the backseat, her head gently sitting in Kat's lap._

"_Not much," Kat admitted. "The ghost killed my parents 9 years ago on the way home from a dance recital. Since then, the ghost has been killing people every year for one month. This month."_

"_Do you know any of the background on the ghost?" Sam asked as he leaned over the back seat and looked at Kat in an apologetic way._

"_No. I just got started on this case."_

"_You just started hunting the thing that killed your parents?" Dean asked._

"_Well I'm sorry I'm not the quickest person in the world," Kat hissed. "I guess it's not the same for everyone on how the learn these sort of things. I bet you didn't have to learn all of this on your own, did you?"_

_It was quiet in the car, and Kat got her answer. They had help whereas Kat was alone for most of the year doing what she could in different situations._

"Katherine?" a soft voice asked from the bed. Kat almost jumped and ran to the bed when she heard Lily's soft voice. "Did you get it?"

Walking over to the bed, Kat pulled the blankets up closer around Lily and sat down next to her little sister. "Not yet. But I will. Go back to sleep." Lily did what she was told and quickly she was out like a light.

Picking up a small pile of papers, Kat walked out of the room and to a door three away. She barely even knocked when the door opened and Sam was standing in front of her. "Is she awake?" he asked, curiosity blended with worry etched in his voice.

"Yeah, but she's resting for now," she replied as she walked into the bedroom. Dean sat on one of the two beds, a large amount of guns circled around him as he cleaned them. On the table, a laptop was opened and papers cluttered the area around it. "This is what I have on the ghosts," Kat said, handing Sam the papers. "All the deaths in the past 9 years and the exact locations."

Sam quickly looked over the different papers and stated, "They all happened within a mile of each other."

"Yep. And the cops never picked it up," Kat replied as she sat down on a chair in the room, rocking back on it and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, well, cops in small towns aren't always the smartest in the world," Dean said, finishing one gun and moving on to the disassembly of another.

Kat sat straight up and glared at Dean. "_I_ grew up in a small town and my father was a cop."

A shock look crept across Dean's look and he muttered a few words as though he was trying to put together an apology but couldn't get the words right. Sam let out a slight laugh on how stupid his brother was. Finally, Kat couldn't resist herself; she had to tell them the truth. "Ok, my dad wasn't a cop, but my mom was, and I think my dad being an army Lieutenant is close enough to one."

It was silent in the room, as though they expected Kat to be lying again. "That's the truth," Kat said, leaning back on the chair. She picked up a few of the files that Sam had on the table that related to the ghosts in the area, and slowly the other two went back to work.

It wasn't long before Sam said, "I found something." Dean stood and leaned over his brother's shoulder and looked down at the computer. "It says that a Daniel Loselle back in 1992 was killed in a hit and run," Sam read. "Since then, it looks like on the anniversary of his death, he comes back for a month and kills anyone like the people who killed him or anyone who's having any kind of car troubles."

"That explains why they grabbed Lily, but not about my parents," Kat observed.

"Well, they never found a killer, but they did find an army sticker on the ground covered with blood," Sam kept reading. "Maybe the car had that sticker on it, and it's a possibility the other cars had one of the stickers on them."

"But my car doesn't have any stickers on it," Kat said. But after a moment of though, she remembered there was a peace of the army _in_ her car. "But my dad's dog-tags hand on my rear-view mirror."

"Well, that's enough for me," Dean said, standing straighter and grabbing something from his bag and walking towards the door. "I think the FBI should have a talk with the police about Mr. Loselle."

When Sam and Dean were walking at the door, Kat stopped them dead in their tracks when she said, "I think NCIS IDs would work better."


	4. Chapter 4

"NCIS? Like the TV show?" Dean asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Kat sighed before rummaging through her small bag and pulling out her fake-ID. "NCIS is a real service, and if different military people have died on said road, then why wouldn't it be looking for answers the FBI most likely wouldn't have clearance for?"

Dean stared at her as though he had no idea what she was saying. Sam just replied, "That's not actually a half bad idea, but we don't carry NCIS IDs with us."

"'Cause no one knows what it is," Dean murmured.

"Well, you can use your FBI cards," Kat said, standing up and grabbing her bag. "We'll just say we're doing a conjoined thing.

"You're not going to stay here with Lily?" Sam asked, puzzled over why she wouldn't stay with her sister.

"I'll leave her a note, but she'll be asleep for hours if I know her."

* * *

The police station was pretty quiet, and from the looks of the small building, it wasn't used very much. Kat had observed many different police stations, and she could tell that the yearly killings were always just blamed for reckless driving. Only two cops actually sat in the station and a small jail sat directly behind them. No one was inside.

"Can I help you?" the small policeman said who sat at the front desk. He looked barely old enough to be out of high school and he was definitely bored.

"Hi, I'm Agent Tulsa and this is my partner Agent Lockwood. We're from the FBI. This is Agent Mendez from NCIS," Dean introduced. "We're here wondering about the deaths of the military personnel that happened in the area over the course of 18 years."

The officer looked over the badges and leaned back over his chair, waving for his friend to come over. A much older man walked over and looked at the IDs that were held out for inspection. "How can I help you, agents?" said the old man.

"We were hoping to get into some detail about the deaths of the men who have died on the stretch of Highway 40," Kat said, standing a little straighter. "NCIS isn't sure anymore that they were all just 'accidents.'"

"Well, you're welcome to go through the files, but I'm afraid we haven't had a death in the area in over a year," said the older police officer. "Kev, get the files for these agents."

The younger agent got up and headed towards a door, that lead to a room with lots of files. As they waited, Kat's phone started to vibrate, so she stepped away from the group and answered, "Yes?"

"Kat, it's Lily. I know you're all busy and everything, but on your way home, you want to go to the car and get my bag? I really would like my laptop." Kat rolled her eyes and how her sister couldn't be taken away from her people in a life or death situation. She should be happy that Kat even let her have her phone.

"I'll get it," Kat replied before she hung up the phone. She walked back to the group, Sam and Dean's arms full of different files. "Can we stop at my car on the way back? I need to grab something," she said, her voice low enough so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said, "but you have to pull your own weight for it." He then handed Kat the box and walked empty arm toward the door and held it open.

"Is he always such a…"

"A jerk? Yeah, you get used to it," Sam replied.

* * *

Kat's car was exactly where they left it. The towing company never picked it up, and actually forgot anyone called. After an hour of screaming at them on the phone, Kat finally managed to fix the car herself, with Dean's help.

"Make sure the tape is tight enough," Dean said over Kat's shoulder. He had been lecturing her how to fix it the entire time, and Kat was starting to get a bit angry.

"Would you like to fix it?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes with her wrists with hope of not getting oil all over her face.

Dean actually thought for a moment before he took of his jacket and put his arms into the car. He seemed at complete peace while he worked in the car, and Kat actually started to think that maybe he wasn't such an ass, till he asked for the wrench "that looks like a claw." When Kat picked it up, she smacked him in the arm with it before handing it to him.

"Ok, one, that was uncalled for," Dean smiled. "And two, try starting the car now." Kat whipped the oil off her hands with a rag that she grabbed out of the trunk before sitting in the driver's seat and turning the key. The purr of the engine igniting sounded like heaven to Kat when she realized her baby was fixed.

Smiling to herself, she closed the door and opened the window. "Beat you back to the motel?" she asked, mischief in her eyes.

"Are you suggesting we break the law and speed?" Dean sarcastically asked. "I'd never take you for the girl that would do such a thing."

With a laugh, Kat said, "There's a lot you don't know about me." With that, she put her car in drive and started driving back towards the motel, Dean and Sam following behind.

Kat was in such a state of euphoria that she never saw the man cross the road till it was too late, and she had to slam on her brakes in hopes of stopping in time. Instead of stopping, though, her car skidded across the highway and flew off the road, hitting a tree and sending Kat straight into the airbag.

* * *

**Well, don't you hate it when your awesome car hits a tree? I'm glad to see such a good response in one day from the amount of people who have read this. I seriously didn't think the plotline that has been running through my head for weeks would actually catch on. ^_^ Keep checking back for the next chapter. The story is about to get good. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's head burned from the airbag hitting her, but she was lucky to be alive. Pulling at the seatbelt, she realized it was jammed. As she turned to look for a knife that might be in the back, Kat saw someone standing at the top of the slope looking down at her car. It wasn't a good sign, since it was the same person who was standing out in the middle of the road. It was the ghost.

Struggling to get out, Kat pulled harder at the belt. Never had her car ever given her this much issues in 24 hours. When Kat turned to see if the form was still staring at her, she was instead looking straight in the face of the ghost who now sat in her back seat.

"You killed me," he said, his hands reaching over the seat and around Kat's throat. Kat struggled to get free of the hold, but it wasn't working. Worst, she had nothing in hands reach to help her. Everything was in the trunk. "You will pay," the voice said again.

"Hey, Roadkill!" the pressure on Kat's neck let up as the ghost turned to look to his left out the window. A shot rang through the car and the pressure was immediately gone. Coughing for air, she turned to see Sam prying the door open.

"You ok?" Sam asked, cutting the seatbelt with a knife.

"I'm fine. What about my car?" Kat asked.

"I've seen worse," Dean said, making me jump for the second time that night. "It's fixable, but I hope you weren't planning on driving it home."

* * *

Grabbing everything out of the trunk and placing it into different bags, Kat pulled everything out of the car and looked over the damage. The hood took most of the impact, only being dented in a bit from the tree. The windows were all shattered except for the rear window. The steering wheel would need replacing, and the tires too, but the best thing was that the car could be fixed. The paint job Kat would need to get would be the expensive part.

They waited for the tow truck to show up before they left and headed back to the motel. All of Kat's weapons and other belongings came with her, not wanting anyone to see the small arsenal in the trunk. Her father's dog tags hung from Kat's neck, and were cool against her chest as she unloaded the stuff into her room that she shared with Lily.

Lily looked down at all the bags that Kat brought into the room. "I thought you were only bringing back my computer, not the whole car!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that was before your sister hit a tree," Dean said, receiving a very angry look from Kat.

"What?! You were in an accident?" Lily exclaimed, grabbing her older sister by the chin and looking at her face.

"It's nothing, Lily. I'm fine."

"Except for that nasty bruise under your eye and the fact you hit a tree!!" Lily wasn't going to take it as easy as Kat had hoped.

"I'm fine, that's all that matters," Kat said softly and handed her sister the laptop. "And so is your computer."

Lily smiled and grabbed her laptop, rushed to the bed and instantly had it opened and was IMing people. Kat rolled her eyes, then turned to Dean who gestured outside. Kat followed him outside and closed the door behind her.

"Are you not going to tell her it was the ghost's fault?" Dean asked, looking at Kat straight in the eye.

"No," Kat steadily said. Dean looked somewhat disaprooving, so Kat felt like she needed to defend herself. "I'm only doing it to protect her. She doesn't need to worry about me. And it's not like you wouldn't do it to Sam!"

Dean was ready to yell right back at her, but instead he eased up and said, "Yeah, I would."

Seriously surprised, Kat asked, "You would?"

Dean walked closer to Kat and stared down at her from where he stood. _Was he always taller than me? Did his eyes really look that gorgeous? Am I seriously falling for him? When did I start asking myself questions?_ Hundreds of thoughts rushed through Kat's head that she barely knew where to start.

"We really aren't that different, are we?" he asked, his voice soft and easy.

"I guess not," she replied. A crooked smile formed across his lips, and before Kat could do anything, Dean had wrapped on of his hands around the back of her neck and was kissing her. And Kat was kissing him back.

* * *

**You had to notice that was coming ^_- Anyway, I'm finished for tonight. Check back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll have something better to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, what the hell. One more for tonight. Also, for the people who reviewed the last chapter, I'd like to remind you that Sam and Dean are still their normal ages, Kat is 25, and Lily is 16, so the whole Sam/Lily thing would be really weird. But Sam and Lily will have some kind of bond but that's top-secret stuff… For now ^_^**

* * *

Kat pulled away from Dean and whispered, "What the hell are we doing?" Dean actually looked like he was going to explain for a moment till he thought better. "I mean, why are we doing this?" Kat continued. "We don't know each other and my sister is in the room behind us."

"She's 16," Dean replied softly, his hand still on the back of Kat's neck. "Do you really think that she hasn't kissed anyone yet?" Sighing, Kat shook her head, knowing that Lily must have a boyfriend and that Lily would do something like that.

"Now, I think we were about here…" Dean then proceeded to start to kiss Kat again, but Kat leaned away, and it was Dean's turn to sigh. "You aren't ready for this, are you?"

"It's not that," Kat said. "It's just weird. I haven't had a serious relationship in like… ever, and I barely even know you."

"See, that's what's so perfect! I'm not a serious-relationship kind of guy." He smiled his crooked smile that Kat was already starting to love, and she knew that she better find something else to say otherwise she'd loose the battle. "And I like pie. So there's always a good chance of getting pie when I'm around."

That was the last straw. Kat was officially hooked on a guy she barely knew. She laced her hand around Dean's neck, mimicking the hold he had on her and started to kiss him again.

* * *

When Kat walked in her room, she had just finished making out with Dean in the hall for a half hour. Lily was still on her computer talking to the world and barely even noticed her sister walking in. Kat changed into a tank top and a pair of old gray sweats and laid down in her bed.

Everything she knew had changed, and Kat was actually happy for it. For a girl who hated new things and change, it was a surprise to her that she enjoyed it that much. With the thoughts of everything that happened in the past 12 hours, from Lily standing in the road that morning to the kiss, Kat drifted off into a quiet sleep.

* * *

When Lily was past sure that her sister was asleep, she grabbed the room key and tiptoed out of the room and to the 24-hour diner next door. Lily was so far going on 2 weeks being with her sister for the summer, and she still hadn't found time to tell her sister the biggest issue she had. And that's why Lily was sitting alone in a diner picking at a waffle she ordered.

"Not in the mood for food?" someone asked from behind her. Lily turned to see Sam walking in with his laptop.

Lily returned his smile as he sat down in front of her, then replied, "Just not in the mood to really have a mood I guess." She returned her gaze back down at the half-eaten waffle as she stabbed it again with the fork.

Finally, Lily asked, "How do you tell someone something that you know will change how the view you forever without them actually hating you for doing the thing you plan on telling them?"

Sam glanced up at her from the computer and with a quizzical look on his face. "Is there something you can't tell your sister?" he asked. Lily silently nodded, avoiding looking at Sam. "Well, I had the same issue with Dean," he started. "I got into some really bad stuff while he wasn't around, and I lied to him for a couple months about it. Finally, though, when he found out on his own, he was madder then hell at me for not telling him. So I think it's better if you tell your sister straight from your heart."

"What if it's worse than you think it is?" she asked back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Closing his laptop, he reached a hand across the table and gently touched Lily's, who just watched as Sam comforted her. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Finally, Lily looked back up at Sam, more tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't planning on crying, she didn't even feel that sad, but she couldn't help herself. And before she knew it, Lily was telling Sam her deepest secret. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Is a surprise in order? Yeah, I guess so. I'm not sure if I'm going to add it or not, but during the school year, Lily lives with her aunt, and that's were 'the boy' is. Just to give you some background information.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily felt the disbelief that radiated off of Sam, and she instantly wanted to take it back. But for some reason, she kept talking. "He was my boyfriend and everything was cool and then he said he wanted to have sex. Well, everyone else I knew had done it so I didn't think twice about it, but last week I found out and I left him a voice mail telling him what had happened, but he hasn't gotten back to me. And I'm terrified of what Kat is going to say and I can't believe I'm telling you all about this and you must think I'm a slut or something." Lily was in full tears by the time she finished telling Sam what had happened. And yet, she still felt like she could keep telling him everything.

It was quiet between them for a moment, then Sam said, "I won't tell Katherine." Half shock and half puzzlement wiped through Lily's emotions. _He's not going to say anything?_ she thought. "But you have to tell her. Your sister is always going to love you, and you know that."

And she did know that, somewhere deep in her heart. Lily smiled at Sam and whispered, "Thanks."

Sam smiled back at her, and replied, "You can always trust me."

* * *

When Kat woke that morning, Lily was sitting at the end of her bed, look down at the floor. "What's up, kiddo?" she asked, shaking the sleep from her head. Lazily, Kat looked at the clock. It read 7 in the morning.

"Can I tell you something?" Lily asked, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, you know you can, silly," Kat laughed. When she realized her sister wasn't playing around, though, Kat got a little worried. "What is it?"

It was quiet for a while between them, and neither of them said anything. "I did something."

"And that something wasn't murder?" Kat guessed, hoping it would come easier to Lily if there was a lighter mood in the air.

"No, not murder." Lily kept staring away from Kat, her eyes on the floor in front of her. "But you're not going to be thrilled."

"Well, I wasn't thrilled when you stood out in the middle of the road yesterday, but I got over it. What happened?"

"I had sex with my boyfriend a few weeks ago," Lily finally admitted.

And Lily was right. Kat wasn't entirely thrilled about what she heard. She didn't like to think her pure and innocent little sister was doing that kind of activities, but in today's community, Kat could only be happy it was that an, well, not murder.

"Does Aunt Becky know?" Kat asked, wondering if their aunt, who Lily lived with most of the time, knew about it. But Lily just shook her head 'no.'

"Did something else happen, Lily?" Kat asked, now wondering what her sister was avoiding.

A knock on the door ended their conversation early. Still worried, Kat got up and walked to the door and found Sam and Dean standing there. "Ready to burn some bones?" Dean asked, a bit too excited, it seemed, to be digging up dead people.

"In a second, I need to talk to-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lily said, pushing her way out of the room. "Let's just go."

"Can I get dressed first?" Kat called after Lily, who was already walking down the stairs and heading toward the car.

"I'll go chase after her," Sam said, already heading in her direction.

"Great, and figure out what's wrong with her while you're at it!" Kat called back, not sure if her sister was just being crazy and trying to get attention, or if something was seriously wrong with her.

"Rough night?" Dean asked, still standing in the doorway.

"More like a rough morning," Kat replied, smiling as she closed the door in his face.

When Kat walked back out of the room, now in jeans and a tank top, she was pulling her sweatshirt on over her head and walked straight into Dean. "Do you like to stand in way of people who are trying to walk?" she asked, rubbing the bruise on her face that had brushed up against Dean when she walked into him.

"Only if the person's you," he smiled and kissed her head. "Come on, let's go for a picnic that involves pie and dead bodies."

"You really like your pies, don't you?" Kat asked as they walked down the steps and headed towards the car. Lily and Sam were already inside, both sitting in the back seat.

"Almost as much as I like my burgers, and my car, and… other things…" he trailed off.

"'Other things' includes…?" Kat asked, starting to wonder what he was getting at.

Dean seemed to be contemplating whether or not he really wanted to tell Kat, but after a moment, he decided to say, "I'll let you know when I decide if I can trust you with the top secret information," as he got into the driver's side of the car. "Now, lets go burn some dead people."


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel Loselle was buried in a small cemetery out in the middle of nowhere. Kat wasn't sure what was spookier about the cemetery, the fact that it hadn't been cleaned in years or that it had people buried with their pets. One thing that never settled with Kat was how people could actually bury themselves with their pets. But if Kat could remember, she had seen some people buried with 6-packs and cars.

The plot wasn't too hard to find. Daniel had a big grave-marker and it seemed as though his grave was the only one clean. Throwing down the shovels, Sam sighed and said, "Let's get to work."

The boys didn't allow Lily or Kat to do any of the "hard stuff." They said it was a safety first thing and that they'd been doing it longer. What they didn't know is that Kat had dug out six graves in one night by herself. But Kat wasn't going to start complaining that she didn't get to help. It wasn't the best part of her job, and Kat preferred not to have to dig up 6 feet of dirt.

It took almost an hour between Sam and Dean to dig up the rocky ground, but after they got past foot 5, the work got easier. When the coffin opened, Kat couldn't believe at what was with Mr. Loselle.

"Are those _turtles_ he's buried with?" Lily asked, and sure enough, there were 6 turtles the size of a hand all around his body. "That's just weird."

"Guess he loved his turtles," Kat replied, helping Sam and Dean out of the grave. "Though, I can see you being buried with your laptop. That way you can still talk while you're dead." That comment let Kat receive an evil glare from her sister, which quickly turned into a nod, showing Kat that she was right.

Pulling salt from a bag, Sam started to spread it over the body, followed by the lighter fluid. Dean then held out a book of matches to Kat, "Do the honors?" he asked.

Kat instantly grabbed the matches, ripped all of them from the pack, and lit them. When she threw them into the grave, the whole thing lit up and Kat let out a very quiet laugh.

"Pyromaniac," Lily sighed, knowing her sister all too well.

"Am not!" Kat retorted. "I just like to watch things erupt into flames quickly."

"Well, that changes everything!" Lily sarcastically exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and making a big show of it.

Dean started to laugh at the show Lily was putting on, but Kat stopped him with a punch to the arm. "Ow," he complained. As Kat walked away, she could hear him mumble, "Why does everyone like to hit me?"

* * *

They stopped at a diner on their way back from to the motel. As they waited for their orders, Kat flipped over one of the placemats and started to sketch something out on it. She could feel the eyes of the people around her as she took out different pencils from a bag for different shading styles, but she didn't really care. Good artists practice their skills whenever they can.

"What are you drawing now?" Lily asked, shoving a piece of her bagel daintily into her mouth. Now if there was a girl who could make shoveling pieces of food into her mouth look delicate and precise, it was definitely Lily.

Kat pulled up the paper to show a roughly sketched version of the coffee cup that sat in front of her. The different strokes of the pencils shaded the cup perfectly. "Another unfinished work-in-progress."

"You know you're good enough to get them hung up in galleries, right?" Lily said, hoping her sister could see the real talent that she saw every day.

"Maybe one day, but I'm not ready for that," Kat sighed, flipping the page back over and pulling her bagel closer to her and putting cream cheese on it.

"Ready for what?" Dean asked, half a pancake in his mouth.

"Ready to have to do CPR on a guy who cant chew his food."

Dean then swallowed and smiled at Kat. "You'd love to, and you know it."

She seemed to have thought about it for a moment, before replying, "No, I'd just say 'I told you so.'"

Sam laughed, Dean looked a bit confused that Kat would let him die, and Lily only said, "I knew Kat wasn't that nice." The tone that came out of Lily's mouth, though, didn't match the joking mood. It actually seemed like Lily meant what she said.

"What is wrong with you?" Kat asked, starting to get angry that her own sister couldn't tell her anything. "All day you've gone from being the happy kid I know, then to emotion and quiet, and now angry?"

"Yeah, well if you'd actually talk to me, you'd have know by know!" her sister yelled back before standing up and stomping out of the diner. Everyone in the place was looking at Kat, like she was a terrible person, while she only felt confused. So she followed her sister out of the diner and into the parking lot.

"What is really wrong with you, Lily? This isn't like you."

"Maybe there are things _you_ don't know about _me_," Lily huffed back.

Taking a deep breath, Kat calmed herself down. There was no way she'd get anywhere with Lily if she couldn't control her own emotion. "Does this have to do with having sex with that guy?" she asked.

"Oh, like you care!" Lily yelled back, standing up and closing the space between the two sisters. "You don't even care what's going on inside of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked, trying to stay calm. "I care about you more than anything, and if you can't tell me what's wrong, then fine. You'll go back to Aunt Becky for the rest of the summer to work out your issues."

"Like being pregnant is an issue you can fix in one summer!"

That threw Kat back a lot. "What?" she whispered. "Are you pregnant?"

Hot tears started to fall down Lily's face as she nodded at her sister. Her baby sister was feeling defenseless, and now Kat understood why she was going through a hundred different emotions at once. "I'm scared," Lily finally gasped out.

Kat wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and pulled her close. "Everything's going to be alright," she softly whispered. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, and I'll make sure of it."

"You're not mad?" Lily let out between the gasps for air as she cried on Kat's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, because I am a little," she admitted. "But mostly because you didn't feel like you can trust me. I mostly want to know if you're alright."

The only answer she could get from her sister after that was the soft sobs that she let out and the slight gasps for air. So in that parking lot, Kat held her sister and tried to think of all the possibilities of why something like that had to happen to _her_ sister, who never deserved to feel like she was different.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat left Lily at the motel to check up on her car. Her sister was going through something Kat could never imagine, and she didn't know how to fix what Lily felt. So instead, she did what she knew how to do: hunting and being protective of everything.

The mechanic said that her car's engine was completely fine, which surprised Kat immensely. He also told Kat that he could get the dent in the nose out quickly and new pieces of tainted glass placed in before night fell.

"You are the best mechanic ever," Kat smiled. The man was in his early 50s and reminded her of how someone's uncle or dad would act.

"Can't leave you stuck in a town for too long, can I?" he smiled back. With that, he went back to work on Kat's Mustang.

Kat walked out and started to walk back in the direction of the motel. For an early summer day, it was a bit chilly out still, and the wind blew through the trees, making the leaves brush against one another.

Maybe that's why she didn't hear the person approaching her from behind. Maybe that's why when the person grabbed her by the shoulder she flipped him over her back and pinned him on the ground. She was sure, though, that no one was more surprised than she was to see Sam laying on his back bellow her.

"Ow," he let out.

* * *

"Never knew you were that strong."

Kat gasped and helped Sam up. "Too many self-defense classes, I guess. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," Sam replied, dusting himself off. "So, how is Lily?"

Everyone at the diner had surely heard what had gone on in the parking lot that morning, so she wasn't too surprised when Sam asked her that question. "I'm not sure," she answered, honestly. "Lily's always been the one who was out-there, so I think she'll bounce back." It was quiet between the two hunters for a moment. "At least, I really hope she will."

Sam smiled and said, "I'm sure she will," and they headed back towards the motel in silence.

When they got back to the rooms, they walked into the room Kat shared with Lily and found Dean and her talking and laughing over something. It unsettled Kat a bit that Lily was actually back to her normal self, or so it seemed, that quickly.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, unsure if she really wanted an answer or not.

"Nothing," Dean smiled. "Just talking about a job you two did that involved some peanut butter."

The job that Dean was referring to instantly came back to Kat. Her and Lily had just exorcised a demon out in the woods somewhere in Kentucky, and they were packing everything up. Well, during the exorcism, a jar of peanut butter had been thrown against a tree and opened everywhere. Kat didn't know that it was the same tree that her favorite sweater was on till she had pulled it on, getting peanut butter all over her in the process.

Kat shuttered at the thought of how long it took to get the substance out of her hair. "So when are you guys leaving?" she asked, hoping to change the subject off herself.

"Tomorrow morning," Dean replied. "Just want to double check that everything is over and done with. What about you guys?"

"Heading to Connecticut," Kat answered, looking at Lily, who knew exactly what was in Connecticut. Home. "I want to check up on some family stuff there."

She knew the mood shifted when they all realized they were going their separate ways. _It was bound to happen_, Kat thought. She's worked with other hunters before, and she knew that they didn't really all stay together in one area.

"When do you leave?" Sam asked from where he leaned against the door.

"Hopefully tonight, if my car is finished," she said, honestly. "Or tomorrow morning. I don't want to be stuck here more than I'd have to be." It seemed, though, that what she said wasn't something she should have, because Dean got up and pushed his way past everyone and out the door.

Sam looked quizzical, and then followed his brother out of the room. The two girls didn't make eye contact with each other, though Kat knew Lily was trying. "What was that about?" she asked.

Kat just nodded and pushed her feelings back deep inside of her. "Absolutely nothing, I guess," she lied, knowing the real reason for Dean's angry leave.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Kat's car was delivered to her while she waited in front of the motel. The Mustang was fixed, and Kat had already someone to do the paint job to even out the reds on her car. As soon as it showed up, they were putting their gear back into the car and packing up.

Across the lot, Kat was well aware of the fact that Dean and Sam were doing the same thing, and that Dean still hadn't spoken to her. What she said before, she knew, was wrong and hurtful, but Kat was protective of herself and didn't like to let people in her life. They usually had to force themselves on her.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Lily said, coming around the car and handing Kat another bag to put into the trunk.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Kat hadn't told her sister what had happened between her and Dean, but her sister wasn't stupid. Lily probably knew more about Kat than she did.

Rolling her eyes, Lily continued, "So Dean liking you is a crime and you have to watch out? That's really stupid." She walked off, leaving her sister with the final bag, and went over to the Impala. Kat watched Lily talk to the brothers before hugging each of them and walking back to her car and getting in.

With only a nod in their general direction, Kat said goodbye in the only way she felt she could and got into the car. Music was already playing and the engine quietly purred as she pulled into reverse and was heading down the highway, her father's dog tags hanging on the mirror again.

Lily tried to talk to her sister as they drove up the Atlantic coast, but Kat didn't really want to. So they sat most of the way up in silence till they reached their aunt's house at around 11 that night.

Their aunt Becky was in the living room waiting for them, and after Kat explained to her what had happened the previous days, she went to her room upstairs and left her sister and her aunt alone. Shortly after laying down in her bedroom that she spent her teenage years living in, Kat was sound of sleep with restless dreams.

* * *

That morning, Kat woke up to find Aunt Becky already up and about making her famous homemade waffles. "Morning, Katherine," her kind aunt greeted as Kat sat down at the island in the kitchen. She placed a waffle in front of Kat, who lathered it in syrup. "It's not like you to be this quiet," she observed. "Or still in your pajamas."

"I guess I'm just not that ready to get up yet," Kat said, dodging what she really wanted to say.

"It's about that boy, isn't it?" Sometimes Kat's aunt scared her, especially with the way she always seemed to know what was troubling Kat. "You never were the boy crazy girl growing up, were you?"

"I didn't have time to be. I had to take care of Lily," Kat replied before taking a bite for her waffle.

"You know, this boy could be good for you."

Kat looked up at her aunt, who was leaning against the counter looking straight at her older niece. "You talked to Lily, didn't you?"

Her aunt smiled and wrinkled her nose. "You have outed my source," she smiled.

"Who's a source?" Lily asked, walking into the room with a bottle of water. She had running shoes on and her jogging outfit on.

"You still run?" Kat asked, puzzled. Her sister used to be on track in middle school, but since guys came onto her radar, Lily never seemed to be the runner type.

"I do it once in a while," her sister replied, grabbing a waffle and putting some cream cheese on it. "Oh, and I think there was a delivery truck pulling into our driveway when I walked through the door." Sure enough, the doorbell rang. "Want to get it, Kat?"

Sighing, she stood up and headed toward the front door. "You couldn't have waited more than five seconds to get the door, could you?" When she opened the door, she expected to see someone in a brown suite with a box in the person's hands. Not a pair of blue jeans, a tight black shirt, a green jacket, and a crooked smile.

"Dean? What are you-" Kat started but was rudely interrupted by the fact that Dean had grabbed her and had started to kiss her.

* * *

**You knew they weren't going away that easily, right? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Pulling back away from Dean's kiss, she stared in confusion at him. "What… What are you doing here?" she asked. The Impala was parked in the driveway next to Kat's car and behind her aunt's small Toyota Camry. Sam waved at her from where he stood when they made eye contact.

"I couldn't do it," Dean said, touching her cheekbone, right below where the small bruise was hiding.

"Couldn't do what?" she asked. Kat searched his eyes and tried to get some information out of them, but Dean was an unreadable book.

"I couldn't let someone else I loved walk away from me," he smiled, and he gently kissed Kat again.

"Ok, stop making out with my sister on the porch. My friends will think she's a slut!" Lily called from inside the house, always too happy to interrupt. So the three of them walked inside and went down the hall to the kitchen, Dean keeping a hand on Kat's waist the whole 3 feet.

He only removed his hand when he saw Kat's aunt standing in the kitchen. "Hi," he smiled, acting crazier than usually. "Smells good," he said, nodding towards the waffles. Kat rolled her eyes, thinking that his mind is always on food.

"You must be Sam and Dean," Aunt Becky smiled. "Make yourselves at home and grab a waffle." Dean went right to the food and sat down next to Lily, while Sam leaned against the wall and Kat grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So," the older woman continued. "What are your plans for my niece?" This caused Kat to choke on her coffee. Was her aunt seriously going to talk to her possible boyfriend about 'plans'? If it weren't possible, Kat would have sworn the earth had stopped spinning.

Everyone seemed to be at a lost for words, and Dean couldn't recover himself. Lily and Sam silently stared on, but their eyes revealed that they wanted to laugh hysterically. "I… um… Hm…" Dean searched for words, but nothing could come to him.

Luckily, Aunt Becky let him off the hook. "Well, that was more than amusing," she smiled, standing up and going back to making waffles.

"Do you always have to torture the guys I bring home?" Kat asked, taking a sip of water in hopes to stop the burning feeling in the back of her throat.

"Well, if you brought boys home, I wouldn't interrogate them as much," her aunt replied.

"That's Lily's job to bring home the random guys."

"I'm sitting right here!" Lily shouted, being in another mood. If that was what Kat was going to have to see for the next nine months, Kat didn't know if she'd ever come home during that time.

* * *

Aunt Becky left for work shortly after that, Sam and Lily went into the living room and were talking between themselves as they watched daytime television, and Dean and Kat went outside on the deck and sat around the table out there.

"So why'd you really come here?" Kat asked. Never had she had a guy come after her, and though she felt like she knew Dean forever, they didn't know anything about the other.

Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly said, "I knew an amazing girl, and we were close. We weren't a couple, but… Anyway, when she died, I felt like I should have told her what I really thought about her."

"So you're trying to replace the feelings you had about her with me?" Kat asked. _This is making me feel great_, she thought. A guy she really liked was using her as rebound.

"Damn, Kat, no," Dean practically yelled. Then he sighed and started again. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to make the wrong decision. I'm acting on what I feel. I don't want to loose someone like that again. This time, I'm holding on."

So that was what Dean felt. He really liked Kat, and he wasn't the pompous ass Kat suspected him to be when she first saw him. The guy was just misunderstood.

"Well, I guess I can deal with having you around for a little while," Kat smiled, which caused Dean to smile back. "Now, let's get to some business. You tell me what you know, and I'll tell you everything I know about our crazy job."

* * *

**So they're together, but how long will that really last? Neither of them know about the other's past, and could Kat really have a more dangerous history than Dean's??? HINT, HINT!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**::WARNING:: **

**spoiler from seasons: 1, 2, and 4. **

**Also, a lot more profanity used than in prior chapters!! (well, its nothing that wouldn't have been heard on the TV show)**

**You've been warned ^_^**

* * *

They went back and forth between different things they've done in their pasts. From the Winchesters hunting a Windigo to Kat shooting zombies for hours before realizing that it wasn't working. They even discussed their favorite Halloween memories.

"Sammy and I did this one job where some really old witches were trying to rise a century old ghost. Started with a guy eating candy and razorblades to a girl being boiled in a 'bobbing for apples' tub," Dean reflected on one of his past experiences.

Kat snorted, and then said, "That's nothing. I was taking Lily trick-or-treating when she was 11 and we came across this person standing in a funny circle. Guy asked us to remove some of the paint, saying it wasn't looking the way he wanted. Thinking the guy was just a demon stuck in a devil's trap, I punched him in the face and started to exorcise him. Well, the guy wasn't a demon and was really my sister's principle."

Dean erupted in laughter. "You don't know how many times I wanted to do that."

"Yeah, but you moved around a lot," Kat put in. "You weren't stuck in the same town having to be known as the girl who almost go her sister suspended from middle school."

It was quiet between them for a moment as they savored the laughter. But Kat went and ruined the moment. "So what happened to your parents?" she asked. "You said that they died, but… Don't feel like you have to tell me, though."

Dean sat quietly for a few moments and looked at the sky. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he said, "When Sam was a baby, our mom was killed by a demon in his nursery. Our dad…" He stopped. Neither said anything, and it seemed as though he wasn't going to finish. "Our dad traded his life with that same demon in order to save mine." Studying the wooden table that sat between the two of them, Dean half-heartedly picked at a piece of wood that was about ready to fall off.

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered in the most sincere voice she could muster up. She was so used to being the girl who had received those apologetic comments that she knew what she said wouldn't make him feel truly better.

"I am too," he said quietly.

* * *

When Aunt Becky returned home, Kat, Sam and Dean left and went to the local bar that was in the area. She avoided the eyes that everyone gave her, knowing that they'd never understand. The issue with living in such a small town was that, if you were seen with a bunch of new people, the views of everyone else was enough to cause comment on your actions.

They sat at the bar and ordered beers. It was nice for Kat to have someone to hang out with when she was home, since most of the people in the town she resented. The fact that she didn't have a great track record after punching the principle didn't help either.

"So what do you do in this town that's fun?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Don't know. I'm never here long enough to really know."

"Wait," Sam said, curiously, "You have a home and a town and a possible normal life, and you never use it?"

Kat shrugged and nodded. "I just never really clicked with anyone in this town."

"Maybe 'cause wittle Kitty-Kat doesn't wike people," said an familiar voice that made Kat want to punch the owner's face. Her former high school boyfriend came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Want me back yet?"

"Not a chance in hell, Jace," she shot back.

"Figured," he said. "Can't handle normal people, right?" Kat could see Dean tense next to him, ready to punch the idiot in the face.

"You know what," Kat said, turning around, using a very flirtatious voice. "I think I can." And with that, Kat slapped him across the face and leaned back against the bar table, a bright smile on her face.

Jace said a few strands of some profanity, before retreating to the other side of the bar with the people who he walked in with. "He's afraid I'd kick his ass," Kat said coolly as she went back to her beer, acting like nothing happened.

The moment was short lived, though. Kat's phone started to vibrate, and when she answered, Lily was on the other end, sobbing. "What's wrong?" Kat asked

"Scott… Doesn't… Love… Me!" she wailed on the other end. "He doesn't care about me!" Lily was a mess from what she could tell. Before hanging up, Kat reassured her sister that everything would be fine and that she'd be home soon.

"Sorry to ruin the party," Kat said, placing a ten-dollar bill on the table. "Big sister-duty calls." Without taking another look back, Kat ran back to her house. Luckily it was only a few blocks away, but when she walked in, she could hear the sobs that came from above the stairs.

Walking in the pale pink room, Lily was curled up on her bed, her phone in her hands. Not saying anything, Kat walked around the bed and pulled her little sister into her arms, softly humming 'I'll Stand By You,' by Carrie Underwood, Lily's favorite song.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat never got the full story on what Scott told Lily, but what she did get was that he was scared and didn't get what was going on. Typical, since Lily had issues telling anyone what she truly felt. No one ever really knew what she was feeling and, when they didn't, it was never clear.

But life went on like normal. That month, Dean and Sam did simple jobs in the area while Kat was stuck at home, her car still getting it's paint touch-up. And she was bored as hell being stuck around the house. The books in the library were reorganized twice, as well were the DVDs. Furniture was dusted and moved around, and there was finally room in the garage for two cars to fit.

After an exhausting hour of cleaning all the windows in the house, Kat had passed out on the couch. She dreamt about driving down a highway somewhere by herself, spending her day like any normal day. But it was short-lived since her aunt had come home and dropped a small box onto Kat.

"What's this?" Kat asked, slowly sitting up and moving the box around in her hands.

"Open it," her aunt instructed.

Opening it, Kat pulled back the brown paper and looked inside. A single familiar key sat in a pile of cotton, and her heart jumped a beat. "It's back!" Kat shouted, jumping off the couch and running out the front door.

Sure enough, her red Mustang was sitting in the driveway. It looked like nothing ever touched it, and everything was still inside the car in the exact place she left it. Kat opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. Clutching the wheel and holding it close, she whispered, "I'll never leave you again."

"Obsessed much?" a voice said from outside the car. Kat jumped, almost hitting her head against the roof, only to turn and see Dean leaning against the open door. "Did ya miss me?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Thinking for a moment, Kat replied, "Not even a little bit."

"I knew it! I have that effect on women," he said, as though triumphant.

"That you annoy the hell out of everyone and eat like a truck driver?" she asked, cocking her head to one side as she did so. Though no matter how hard they tried, neither could resist laughing at the comment. "Come on," Kat said, getting out of the car. "Aunt Becky bought pie."

"Ooh! Is it apple??? I love pie!!"

* * *

**I know it's a very short chapter, but I needed a filler. Better chapters still to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

"But… In Saratoga?" Kat asked puzzled. There had been some pretty weird things happening around the popular vacation spot: missing people, unexplained deaths, even a group of good kids getting arrested for breaking into a house. None of it sounded too weird. "I just don't think there's enough information to say that there's a demon there."

"But that's why we're going to go," Sam explained as he leaned into the couch in the living room. "It's better to have said we checked out the area and found nothing than there being something and not going."

Kat admitted he had a point, and it would be fun to take up the offer and go with them. But she didn't really see any connection between anything. _Kids turn bad, people go missing and die all the time,_ she tried to reason with herself. _But not all at the same time._

"Ok, I'll-"

"I'll be back later," Lily called as she put her coat on and started for the front door.

Confused, Kat stood up and walked into the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Out with Jason."

"Who's Kyle?"

"My boyfriend," her little sister replied, who looked at Kat like she was completely crazy. "Who else do you know named 'Kyle'?" And with that, Lily was out the door.

Kat turned and looked into the living room. Just as she thought, both Dean and Sam looked completely confused as she felt. "Did she seriously ever say anything about Jason?"

"Not that I can tell," Sam replied.

"Or maybe you're just a bad sister," Dean added, looking up from the laptop that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Ha ha. You think you're _so _funny," Kat said as she slapped him on the back of the head. Sitting down on the floor, she leaned her back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "So, Saratoga?"

With a smile, Dean asked, "Does this mean you're coming?"

"Could I pass up the chance?"

"Nope, she can't," Sam replied.

* * *

A bag was filled with Kat's stuff and was sitting by the door for when they were to leave the next morning. Kat would follow in her car, sure to the fact that she wouldn't be able to stand sitting in the backseat of their car. More importantly, she was now able to listen to whatever music she wanted to without being told to turn it down or have it changed.

The only connection that Kat had found that night while she was researching was that all the people who were killed or kidnapped were all in their mid twenties, the oldest being 27. There were a total of 18 people missing and killed people who fitted the personality, but it wasn't that weird for a 5 month time period.

At 6 that morning, Kat had booked a motel in the area and the possible locations of where the demon could be. Everything was packed and waiting by the door, and as Kat sipped a cup of French Vanilla coffee, it felt like her life was back to normal.

"So when are we going?" Lily asked as she came down the stairs, bag in her hand. Kat hadn't told her about the demon, and was nowhere near planning on it.

Placing down her cup, Kat looked at Lily square in the eyes and told her, "You're not coming."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused and as though Kat just spoke to her in an African language.

"I mean, 'you are not coming'."

"But I always come with you," Lily injected, dropping her bag to the floor. "This is what we do during the summer!"

"It's too dangerous for you to come on this one, Lil," Kat replied, keeping her head level. "I want you to stay here, and I'll be back in a week and then we'll go out-"

"But you _wont_ take me!" Lily screamed back. "Cause now you've found new and better people to hang out with! Who'd want to take a trip with their little sister in the first place?" And with that, Lily was running up the stairs, furry filling the rest of the house.

Sometime during the yelling, Dean had come into the kitchen and must have seen part of it. "Is everything-"

"I'm not talking about it," Kat interrupted as she pushed past Dean and towards the front door, only stopping to pick up her own bag before going out to her car.


	15. Chapter 15

As Kat drove over the New York border, she realized she spent the whole trip so far just listening to her music blasting, no doubt trying to get whatever was going on with her sister out of her head. First, she's upset over some guy that Kat had suspected to be her boyfriend. The next night she's going out with a different guy who _is_ her boyfriend. Then she thinks that Kat is going to take her to kill the demon. Lily _never_ went with Kat if there was a demon involved.

The phone rang on the seat beside Kat. She quickly turned off the radio and answered the phone without even looking to see who it is. "Yeah?" she asked as she focused on driving over a too-narrow bridge.

"Can you drive any slower?" Dean asked through the phone. Kat looked into the rearview mirror to see that Dean was sitting behind her, Sam asleep in the seat next to him.

"You try driving on a narrow bridge after being in a car accident," Kat complained back. "I don't want to loose my car to a river."

"I bet you couldn't drive faster if you wanted to."

Sighing, Kat said, "I'm going to drive at whatever speed I want to and you can't change my mind." As soon as they were off the bridge and back on a normal road, Dean sped past her, setting the pace that Kat had to keep up with.

When Kat's phone rang again a few moments later, she said, "That was playing dirty, and you know it."

"Who said we were playing anything?" Lily asked on the other line.

"Oh," Kat said as she quickly shifted the phone to the other ear. "What's up?" she asked, cautiously, not wanting to fight with her sister twice that day.

"I just wanted to let you know that Scott is my best friend again."

"Well that's…Wait, what?"

There was a pause on both sides of the conversation before Lily finally said, "You don't know who Scott is?"

Stammering, Kat replied, "I- I thought- He's your best friend?"

"We've only been best friends since I was 12."

Kat's head whirled, and so instead of saying anything else, she told Lily, "I'll call you back when I get to the next stop," and hung up. The radio stayed off for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

It was another hour before they arrived at the motel, and as Kat pulled up next to the Impala, she was ready to scream from being stuck in the car for so long. Usually, Kat would have stopped at a mall or two on the way, but it seemed as though the boys just liked to go straight to any location and not stop till they go there.

Her whole body was stiff as Kat got out of the car and leaned against the opened door. "What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"It's only 2 in the afternoon," Sam replied as he shut the door to the car and gave Kat a weird look, like she should have known this.

"I haven't changed the clock in my car since I was in Chicago 5 months ago," she explained. "It says its midnight right now."

"Well, that's helpful, since it's midnight in like India," Dean smiled as he walked towards the back of his car.

Kat copied Dean and walked to the back of her Mustang and pulled out her duffle bag with all her clothes in it. Then she pulled out a small backpack filled with some different 'tools' that she usually used. "Did anyone check in yet?" Kat asked as she closed the trunk.

"Not yet," Sam replied, pulling something out from the back seat of Dean's car.

"I'll go do it," Kat volunteered as she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and then slid the backpack overtop of the same shoulder.

The office was in a small building across from the rooms themselves, and was only one floor high. The walls were all windows and it was a bright yellow inside the room. It matched the perkiness of the young girl who sat behind the desk.

"Hiya!" she almost shouted as Kat walked into the room. "What can I do for you on this bright and happy day?"

With almost a wary stance, Kat handed over a piece of paper that had the booking information on it, then said, "It should be registered under Katherine Wittmer. Two rooms. One with two singles and one with a double."

With quick fingers, the too-happy clerk typed away, her too-long nails making clipping sounds the whole time. "Found it!" she yelled. "Rooms 2-10 and 2-15." Quickly, she ran to the back and picked up four electronic keys. "When you want to check out, just bring 'em right back to me." Her smile could have killed someone with the brightness of her teeth.

Quickly making her exist, Kat headed back towards the cars and handed Sam and Dean their keys. "Scariest moment of my life," she said, before walking up the steps that led to their second floor rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

**I realize that in Chapter 14, the first name is Jason. I changed the name to Kyle after someone reminded me that was my cousin's name and I couldn't imagine him dating Lily. At all. Chills went up my spine. I guess I just never changed it completely. My mistake.**

* * *

Kat sat on her bed in the room with her laptop opened in front of her. As Sam and Dean went out to do some investigating on their own, she put herself in charge of doing more research on what demon could possibly be doing all of the activity. Until a box popped up in the center of the screen.

_Calla_Lily_49: I hope you're not driving anymore, cause than this is a whole new level of dumb_

_12-Kit-Kat-21: No, I'm not driving anymore. So, do you want to fill me in on the complete story now?_

There wasn't a reply from Lily, and Kat thought that she wasn't going to respond back, till she got a very long message.

_Calla_Lily_49: Kyle is my actual boyfriend. He has been for a really long time. Scott is just my best friend. When I told Scott what had happened to me, he told me he didn't love me anymore, but then he was just being stupid._

_12-Kit-Kat-21: So… Does this mean Kyle's the baby's father??_

_Calla_Lily_49: Are you really that stupid?? OF COURSE HE IS!! Wow. I can't believe we're related. _

_12-Kit-Kat-21: Hey! It takes two to tango. No one ever said your tango partner was your samba partner._

_Calla_Lily_49: Are you done with the dance terms? You haven't been in a dance class in years. _

_12-Kit-Kat-21: Yeah, I'm done.  
__12-Kit-Kat-21: For now._

_Calla_Lily_49: Please be done.  
__Calla_Lily_49: Forever.  
_Calla_Lily_49: And if you say something like that again…

_12-Kit-Kat-21: What will you do? You don't scare me_

_Calla_Lily_49: That's for me to know, and you to find out. ^_^_

_***Calla_Lily_49 has signed off***_

Kat leaned back against the bed. After that, she felt a bit more versed in what was going on in her sister's life, but Lily was getting weird. Sometimes she'd be her normal flirty self, and other times Kat wished she could just exorcise whatever was inside her sister. It was a thought, but that wouldn't be nice to chase her and chant random Latin phrases all day.

A nock on her door made Kat jump. "Open up!!" cried Dean from the other side of the door in a joyful voice. Rolling her eyes, she did as she was told and opened the door. As soon as it was opened, Dean pulled Kat into his chest and kissed her. "Missed me?" he asked.

"Why do you always ask me that?" she asked back, pulling away from his arms with a wicked smile.

"Dean has no friends and whenever he gets one he pushes himself onto them," Sam replied, following his brother into the room.

"What'd you guys bring me?" she asked, noticing the large bag that Sam had carried into the room. Right after she asked, though, Sam turned the bag upside down and dumped 25 different files onto the floor.

"Homework," both of them said at once.


	17. Chapter 17

Homework was the understatement of the year, or so Kat thought, as they went through all the files of the recent connections. It was a bore to read through all the files, since most of the files they already knew. Except for Elizabeth Buxton.

"She has a daughter who actually saw the attack on her mother," Kat read, surprised that the 5-year-old called in the attack on her mother. Kat's eyes scanned the files before she came up on the witness report. "Sue Buxton reportedly said, 'a tall man with short red hair and completely black eyes threw her mother across the wall without even moving a finger. Daughter also says that the man pulled all her blood out of her body.'" She tossed the file to the impatiently waiting Dean before leaning against the foot of the bed. "That would explain why the bodies were found dry, but it could still be a vampire."

"A vampire would have taken the daughter too," Sam replied, flipping through a missing-person's file. "And there would have been more missings then deaths."

"Well, I think we should talk to the girl. And someone should see the body. I'll take the kid," Kat said, standing up and walking over to her bag. "You two can fight over who comes with me and who plays with dead people." Kat pulled out a pair of black suit pants, a white blouse, and a black work jacket.

When she pulled her hair into a ponytail and came out of the bathroom, it was decided through a hard game of "rock, papers, scissors" that Dean, as the loser, was going to play with the body and Sam was going to come with Kat.

* * *

"Can I help you?" a very tired man said, coming to stand in the middle of the doorway of a pale white house. His face said that he was filled with sorrow, and it hit Kat that this must be Elizabeth Buxton's husband.

"Mr. Buxton," Kat started, pulling out an FBI badge. "I'm Agent Kylie Scottsdale, and this is my partner, Agent Shawn Lockwood. We'd like to talk to you about your wife's death."

The man shifted his weight as he leaned against the doorjamb. "I already talked to the police on what happened," he replied in a tired voice.

"We understand that," Sam kindly added, "but we're doing our own examination into the murder."

It took Mr. Buxton a moment, but then he stepped aside and let the two inside. The house was just as dark as the outside had been. Abandoned toys laid by the stairs, waiting to be played with. Kat couldn't help but notice the small girl sitting at the kitchen table, eating a carrot stick, not coloring in the coloring book that laid in front of her.

"This is my daughter, Sue," Mr. Buxton said, motion towards his daughter.

"Can I talk with her?" Kat asked, taking a single step in the direction of the placid girl.

"If you can get her to talk, then sure. I'd love to hear her voice again." The man leaned over the counter and pushed his hands through his hair again.

Sam stayed with the man as Kat sat down across the table from the small girl, who only watched Kat sit down before averting her eyes back to the empty coloring page of a flower.

"Hi," Kat said in the sweetest voice she could muster. No response. "I'm Agent Kylie Scottsdale, but you could just call me Kylie if you'd like." Still no response. "Can you tell me what happened to your mom?" The girl flinched a bit before continuing her munching on the carrot that barely passed her lips. "I believe what you told the nice police officer. Can you tell me exactly what you told him?"

The girl's pale blue eyes looked into Kat's, then she whispered, "It wants lies. It wants to release something that will make storms and lighting. It said a name…"

"Do you remember what he said?" Kat asked, hoping to keep the girl going.

Sue looked up at Kat before saying, "Furfur."

* * *

"What do you know about a demon named 'Furfur'?" Kat asked as they walked to her car.

Sam looked at her puzzled, then shook his head and said, "I don't know anything, but I might know someone who does. I'll give him a call when we get back to the motel."

As Kat slid into the driver's seat, she looked at the keys dangle in front of the steering wheel before placing them in the ignition. "I think that's the demon we're dealing with, Furfur," she said, pulling out of the driveway. "And something tells me he isn't coming for a friendly visit."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had to do a little research in different demons. Who knew there were so many.**


	18. Chapter 18

As Sam went to work trying to dig up information on the demon, Kat sat down at her computer and sent a message to her own source in order to figure out who the demon was.

_Calla_Lily_49: You found WHAT?!?!?!?!_

_12-Kit-Kat-21: Do you know who the demon is or not?? _

When Lily was with Kat, she always did the research since she always had her computer with her. Kat figured that maybe she'd have stumbled upon who 'Furfur' is.

_Calla_Lily_49: He's definitely a demon._

_12-Kit-Kat-21: Knew that already. Thankz for that._

_Calla_Lily_49: Shut up. I'm looking up his profile right now.  
__Calla_Lily_49: Ok. Once source says that she can reveal the secret thoughts of others. Most say that he causes thunderstorms, lightning, wind, the whole sha-bang. He also only lies, unless caught in some kind of triangle, then he only tells the truth._

_12-Kit-Kat-21: What kind of triangle, Lil. That's not specific._

_Calla_Lily_49: If I knew that, do ya think I would have told ya?? I g2g. A mall calls!!_

_***Calla_Lily_49 has signed off***_

Kat wished that, for once, the answer behind what was going to happen would be easier to deal with. She wasn't going to be let off that easy, sine she didn't even know what triangle it talked about. When she told Sam and Dean about what Lily had told her, Sam looked down at the book in front of him. "I think she means this kind of triangle," he said as he spun the book around. A pentagram with five different ruins around the star and yet inside of the circle was drawn on the page. "This could be the one that was in all the text that she found."

"But there are plenty of different traps that have triangles in them!" Kat retorted, not sure whether or not this was correct.

"Then we'll draw all of the possibilities," Dean replied as he leaned against the table. "And then we'll trap the demon."

"And how do you plan to do that, Mr. Holmes?" Kat asked half-heartedly. So far, the little girl that she talked to was the only one who survived an attack from the demon. And he didn't even know that the girl was there.

"We have the perfect kind of bait." Dean looked at Kat, then continued, "A 25-year-old woman who's going to be alone."

Kat paused to let it sink what Dean was planning to do. "We're not using me as bait!"

"You wont be in any real danger. Sam and I'll both be here, and we'll have the devil's traps fixed before we conjure him."

"Do you seriously enjoy putting people in harms way? Cause that's what this seems like!"

Then Dean leaned over her and smiled at her. "You do it, and I'll you call the shots the next time."

It was quiet as Kat thought. Everyone's attention was on her, and Kat did know that she was the only source to get the demon. "Fine, I'll do it," she agreed. Then everyone went into work setting up the traps.


	19. Chapter 19

**About a week ago, I wrote the first chapter for this fanfiction. Now, there have been more than 1 THOUSAND hits from across the world!! I neve expected people to have enjoyed it that much. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and for being great readers!!**

* * *

Kat sat in a chair in her motel room, and waited for the demon. It wasn't long, though, before something forced her door open, and a man with short red hair stepped in.

"Hello, I'd say it's lovely to see you, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?" he's sweet voice said.

"I don't know," Kat replied. "You're the one who's supposed to tell them."

"Smart girl," he replied, taking a step into the first demon trap, where he became stuck. He looked down at the pentagram at his feet, then back up at Kat, who stood with a smile on her face.

"Look's like I'm a very smart girl," she said. Then the bathroom door opened wide and Sam and Dean walked into the room, handing her a gun. "Now, want to tell me what's going on before we send you back to Hell?"

A wicked smile crept up on the demon's lips, being forced to tell the truth. "The end is coming," he said, looking directly at Kat. "And you don't want to get in the way.

"What makes you think I don't want to get in the way?" she asked, stepping closer to the demon.

"Because you are one of the few things standing in our way of getting to Lucifer's and Michael's vessels," he hissed back.

Not wanting to stand anymore of what he was saying, Sam started to exorcise him. They weren't getting anything out of the demon, so it was best to just get rid of him. When Sam's final words came to an end, the black cloud that seeped out of the man's mouth rushed towards the ceiling before being engulfed in flames and disappearing.

Dean walked over to the man who now laid on the floor and searched for a pulse. "He's still alive," he said, picking the guy up. "We'll have to take him to the hospital."

They all agreed and went down to the Impala. Kat sat in the back with the man, making sure he didn't fall of the seat he barely laid on. When they got to the hospital, they told the nurse that they found him passed out on the side of the road. From there, they were no longer in charge of protecting the man, who they wheeled behind frosted-glass doors.

* * *

Sam was signing the paperwork that came with dropping the man off at the hospital, and Dean and Kat walked outside. They were sitting on the hood of the Impala and looking up at the stars, Dean's arm wrapped around Kat's waist.

"So what did the demon mean?" she asked him after a few moments of sitting in silence.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back. The look on Dean's face told Kat he was either still hiding something or that he was genuinely confused.

"That I'm standing in the way of the demons getting to the 'vessels'?" Dean removed his arm from her waist and stood up and started to walk in a small circle, a hard expression on his face. "So you do know and you're not going to tell me?" Kat asked as she jumped off the hood of the car.

"I don't see why you need to know," he yelled at her. Kat had been completely calm, and he just yelled for no reason. "It's better if you don't!"

"What if I want to know?" Kat demanded. "What if I _want_ to be a help?"

"Because it's going to get you hurt!"

It caught Kat by surprise that _that_ was the reason why Dean wasn't telling her things. _He _didn't want _her_ to get hurt. In a quieter voice, Kat took a single step closer and said, "You know you can trust me."

Then he sighed. "I know. But I can't trust myself that you wont get hurt somehow because of this war."

Now he was talking about a war, and Kat realized that there was something deeper to what Dean didn't want Kat to know. He thought that she'd be safer farther away from the hidden secret.

"I don't think there's anything you can do that can make me get hurt," she whispered. That caused Dean to turn and look at Kat. So she continued, "And I don't think there's anything you can do that will make me run from you."

"What if I told you that I've been to Hell and was pulled out?" he said, looking directly into Kat's eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm not running from that," she said. Though Kat didn't understand how he had died and came back, she wasn't going to stop and ask. She needed to see what Dean was so afraid to tell her.

"What if I told you I was the only thing that is going to stop the apocalypse and by not saying yes to helping someone, I'm letting the whole world die?"

"My little sister told me she was pregnant," Kat said with a soft laugh. "Nothing more than that is going to scare me. You're the reason the why the world isn't going to be saved? Fine. I can live with that. _I'm_ finally going to stop running from what's good. What about you?"

The intent stare that was locked between them stayed strong as the whole parking lot went quiet. Kat waited for Dean to say something, and when he did, she was a bit surprised by how loud it seemed. "I'm done," he said, and she seriously thought he meant with the conversation. Till he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and kissed her.

Kat leaned out of his kiss for a moment, only long enough to ask, "Is this how you treat every girl, because I can see you getting into a lot of trouble for solving your issues this way." Then she resumed kissing Dean in the middle of the parking lot.


	20. Chapter 20

When Kat woke the next morning, she couldn't remember past leaving the hospital at 2 in the morning. She was truly exhausted when they got back to the motel. Kat didn't even change out of her clothes that she wore the previous day.

It was almost noon by the time Kat had taken a shower and dried her hair. The sky outside was almost completely blue and, for July day, the air was cool. It was the perfect weather, and Kat couldn't wait to be driving down the road with her windows open.

The first thing she did was put all her luggage in her car and sit outside for almost half an hour, just savoring the beautiful weather. It was hard for Kat to believe that the summer was soon to be over, but she pushed that thought as far out of her mind as quickly as possible.

_I still have half a summer left_, Kat told herself as she jumped off the hood of her Mustang and walked up the stairs of the motel, going to wake up Sam and Dean, who were most likely about to sleep away the day. But when Kat nocked on the door, a face she'd never seen opened the door.

"You must be Kat," he said as he held the door open wider. Sam and Dean were already awake and were sitting on the ends of the beds in the room. Taking a step inside the room, Kat glanced at the man in the trench coat who had opened the door. Before she could even ask who he was, he replied, "I'm Castiel."

Kat then remembered about the angel that Dean had told her about. Though she had never met him, she did know that he helped the Winchesters out from time to time. "So what's going on?" she asked, not to anyone in particular.

"We were actually talking about you," Dean said, standing up and crossing the room. There was no crooked smile on his face, no hint of humor in his eyes. He was almost completely emotionless, and it caught Kat off-guard.

"What about?" Kat asked, trying to keep the light mood in her voice, as though she wasn't affected by how everyone was extremely serious.

"About what you've done actually." Dean folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Kat.

Suddenly, Kat felt much smaller standing next to him, even though she was only about 4 inches shorter. When Kat didn't reply to Dean's accusation, he asked, "What really happened the night your parents died?"

The air rushed out of Kat's lungs. Never knew more than Dean did about what had happened to her parents; the drive home from a recital, the ghost, the crash. And now he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what Kat has barely even admitted to herself.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Kat said, turning her head and facing away from everyone.

"Don't lie to me, Kat," Dean almost shouted. "I know that something happened that night, but what happened?"

Then, Kat lashed around, tears falling down her face. "You want to know what happened after they died? Fine! I _didn't_ wake up in the hospital. I stayed awake through the whole thing, and I saw him-"

"Saw who?" Dean shouted back. Castiel and Sam seemed to have retreated to the opposite side of the room, but it didn't matter. Neither Kat nor Dean cared that they had an audience.

"Someone!" Kat shouted, louder than before. Her face was on fire by this point, and the words just seemed to spill out of her mouth. "_Someone_ came to the car. _Someone_ pulled me out. _Someone_ laid me on the pavement. And that _someone_ told me that I was going to cause the entire world to die!"

* * *

**Now we're starting to learn more about Kat's past. The next few chapters are going to be about why Kat is the way she is and what is being planned for her.**


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty minutes later, Kat was sitting at the foot of one of the beds while Sam paced in front of her, Dean leaned against the door that exited the motel room, and Cas stood in the center of the room. The air in the room was thick with unspoken questions, and the answers that Kat knew would hurt her more than she'd want to admit.

"The person who pulled you out of the car _told _you that you were going to watch the world die?" Sam asked as he stopped pacing for a moment.

"Word for word, it said 'You will watch the entirety of the world die before you die yourself,' but I didn't think you needed it verbatim," Kat replied, trying to keep her mood light and not show how she really felt.

Sam looked down at Kat, before asking, "You don't know who it was?"

"No," she replied, and Sam resumed his pacing. "Look, I was conscious for maybe five minutes, and during that time, that's all I got. I've been to different psychics, but they've told me all the same thing; they can't _see_ my future."

"How can they not see your future?" asked Dean, who finally spoke up.

"I don't know," Kat sighed. "But I've seen 20 different ones and they've all said the same thing, so unless you have the ability to see my future than be my guest at guessing."

"This could have something to do with you two," Cas said, his gaze flickering back and forth between the Winchesters. "I wouldn't be too surprised that something like this has happened."

"What do you mean?" Sam stopped pacing again and looked at Cas like he had two heads.

"I mean Kat could be a part of the apocalypse, or some other demon is trying to get their hands around a way to end the world."

Falling back onto the bed, Kat folded her arms over her face and sighed, "I just wanted all of that to go away. I never thought that a one-time encounter with that… thing meant anything."

"You haven't had just one encounter," Cas said in a fairly sure tone.

Kat sat staight up and, ignoring the head-rush she gave herself, asked, "I've had others?"

Cas nodded his head and said, "Every time you've been in a life-threatening situation, the demon somehow has stopped it from killing you. How many times have you been to the hospital and have been told you were lucky to be alive?"

He was right. Kat had been to the hospital after a job more times than she could count and been told she was lucky. _But everyone gets hurt badly and is told they were lucky, right?_

Reasons weren't going to help Kat in that instance, though. Now she needed to figure out what the demon had planned for her. But first she had to let out something else. "I think the same demon was after my sister." Everyone looked at Kat with a surprised expression. "After our parents died, I could have sworn something, at night, would be watching her, and telling her different things. But I had problems getting over my their deaths, so I was told they were hallucinations."

"And who told you that?" Dean asked, stepping closer to Kat so that he stood next to the bed.

"The psychiatrist my aunt sent me to see," Kat admitted, and then added quickly, "This was before we knew anything about the supernatural world. We didn't know anything till I turned 21."

More quizzical looks were passed to Kat, so she explained, "On my 21st birthday, I met my first hunter. She was on a job in Connecticut, and we became fairly close before she left. Her name was Ellen Harvelle."

The looks that passed between the three men surprised Kat. "You knew her, did you?"

"We did," Sam nodded, "but her and her daughter were killed during a job…" Sam's gaze shifted to Dean's face, who wasn't making eye-contact with anyone, and Kat guessed that it was part of his past that he didn't want to talk about. That's when Kat realized that they both had things that they didn't want to be let out for everyone else to hear, and if Dean was anything like Kat, he wasn't going to let it out without a fight.


	22. Chapter 22

Kat was sitting in her car listening to the music play softly as she followed behind the Impala. Shortly after her interrogation, they decided to leave and head back to Connecticut, and it sucked that a part of Kat's life was being ripped out for the world to see, but she'd have to get over it.

Though, it killed her that she didn't know anything about how Dean and Sam knew Ellen, or how she died. Kat had only known Ellen for two weeks before she left, so it wasn't like she wanted a deep connection. But she wanted to know more about the mysteries of the Winchester family. Kat knew how their parents died and how they got into the hunting business, but that was it. She still didn't know what the demon meant by them being 'vessels' or what Dean meant when he said he'd been pulled out of Hell, and she wanted to know. But would she ever know?

Before Kat could think further, her phone rang and, taking her eyes off the road for a moment, saw that Lily was calling. "What's up?" she asked, putting the phone up to her ear and returning her gaze to the road.

"Just wondering where you were," her sister said on the other end. "And, hey, I have something to tell you."

"Well, I'm on my way home, but what do you have to tell me?" Sometimes, even gossip got the better of Kat. She _was_ still a girl, after all.

"A piece of mail came for you. It's a large white envelope and at the top, it says, 'Rutgers University Admissions Office.' Do you have any idea what this might be?"

Kat thought about it for a few moments, but nothing came to her head. She had gone to a community college, but it was only for two years. "What did you do?" she interrogated her little sister.

"Sent one of your sketches to their art department." Kat could feel Lily smiling through the phone. "Figured they'd like your stuff."

"I'm hanging up on you now," and even though there were protests on the other line, Kat did it anyway. She didn't want to deal with Lily trying to get her into college. It wasn't her job to make sure Kat went to school, and Kat didn't really care either. _This is just going to be a great day, isn't it?_ Kat thought to herself as she pulled into a gas station and relaxed in her car as Dean and Sam argued about something in the convenient store.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, it was well past midnight. Everything was dark and quiet as they walked into the house and sat at the island in the kitchen.

"I can't believe it's so late," Sam sighed as he leaned his head against the table.

"We can blame the person who was driving the car you were in," Kat injected, opening the fridge and pulling out bottled water. "I told Dean he made a wrong turn, but does he listen to the girl who pretty much grew up here? Noooo."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm dumb now?" Dean asked, a mischievous smile on his face. "Turn around."

With doubt, Kat turned to face the opposite side of the kitchen, and almost screamed from what she saw behind her. Cas was standing in the center of the kitchen, almost directly behind her, and Kat didn't even notice. "Not. Funny," she huffed as she picked up her water from the floor. "Seriously. Don't do that again."

"Did you know the demon that's been following you was here recently?" he asked as though he didn't just scare the crap out of Kat.

But that got everyone's attention. As Sam questioned the angel about what he meant, Dean and Kat broke into a run up the stairs. Kat ran directly into her aunt's room to find an empty bed. Panic flooded through her every vein as she turned and ran the rest of the way down the hall to where Dean stood.

When she reached him, Dean grabbed Kat and spun her away from the door. But that didn't stop her from looking over his shoulder and seeing the empty bed in that room as well. Kat could tell her body was shaking, and she was sure she would have fallen to the floor if Dean's hands weren't gripping her shoulders.

_This is _not_ happening_, Kat thought to herself. She'd just talked to Lily a few hours before, and in no way could that have happened.

"We'll get 'em back," he said somewhere between sliding down to the floor and Kat crying into Dean's shoulders. "We'll find that demon and send it straight back to hell. They'll be alright."

But Kat wanted to disagree with him. She should have been there to protect her sister. It was her fault for not bringing Lily. It was her choice to leave her sister in a supposedly safe town to make sure that she'd stay safe. And because of Kat's choice, she now faced her greatest fear of her sister dying.

* * *

**More duh duh duh duhhhhhh stuff. Seriously, I feel as though I should have Beethoven playing at some parts. Anway, thanks for being so patient. Those crazy storms that hit NJ on Friday knocked out my power so I was stuck not being able to post. Stupid weather.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kat sat on her bed that whole night and just stared out the window, as if an answer would just fly in and give her the perfect answer. She had no idea what had taken her sister and aunt, or why it would in the first place. This wasn't a game that Kat wanted to play, but she definitely wasn't about to loose the game.

It was almost 5 in the morning, and the sun was shining through the window when Kat gave up on finding answers via the window. She walked down the stairs to find Dean passed out on the couch and Sam researching on the computer. "Hi," she said, quietly, as she walked into the room. "Have you been up all night?"

"Just about," Sam replied, rubbing his eyes and stretching out his back.

"Well, then we could have pulled an all-nighter together," Kat laughed. "But I wouldn't be much help in the whole researching. I found that the windows don't tell you much."

Kat pulled up the other bar-chair and sat down next to Sam. She leaned on his arm and closed her eyes for a second. When she sat back up, her eyes screamed from being pried back open. "Do you want coffee?" she asked, pulling over the coffee machine to see if it was ready-set.

"That would be awesome," he said, closing his laptop. Lucky for them, the coffee maker was already programmed and all Kat had to do was push the start button. "Can't remember the last time I've been this tired."

"I do," Kat replied. "It's that day I met you guys and the ghost took Lily into the woods. Didn't sleep that night, either."

"Was that really only a month ago?" he asked as Kat reached over for two of the mugs that were sitting next to the machine.

"Yup," she sighed, pushing one of the cups against a button that let the coffee out of the pot.

She handed the cup to Sam and placed her own under the machine. It was quiet for a few moments, and it started to slowly sink in that, over the past month, she had gotten really close to both Sam and Dean. They weren't two people who were random to her. Now they were family.

"I had a dream a stupid purple dinosaur took my car, and I wake up to find Barny on TV and my keys _on_ the TV?" mumbled a sleepy Dean from the couch. "That thing scares the shit out of me."

"I think it does to most adults," Sam replied, turning to face his brother as Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, gorgeous. Sam. Kat," Dean smiled as he took Kat's coffee from his hands. "I love you the most." He smiled as the warm smell hit his face.

"Great to know coffee trumps us," Kat said, grabbing another cup and pouring a different one.

"Only in the morning," Dean said as he sat down on a bar-chair on the opposite side of the island. "The rest of the time, _I_ trump everything."

"That's good to know."

It was quiet again. No one wanted to cross the thin line that made itself increasingly apparent as time went on while Lily was missing. But Kat was ready to stop the clock.

"I think I know how to find the demon," Kat finally said as she brought her eyes up from the coffee.

"Answer was in the coffee and not the window?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"Apparently," Kat replied. "Anyway, so you know how your angel buddy said that the demon follows me when I'm in life-threatening situations? Well, lets just get me in one?"

"And how do you think you'd do that without me saying no?" Dean asked, apparently still too tired to make any good comebacks.

With a wicked smile, Kat replied, "I'll do what I do best. Speed."

* * *

**Just to make sure it's clear, I DO NOT RECOMMEND SPEEDING FOR ANY REASON!! Its crazy, and not so much fun. Unless you do have Kat's mustang...**


	24. Chapter 24

"I still think this is a crazy idea," Dean said as he leaned into the driver's side window of Kat's car. "You couldn't have decided to jump of a building or something?"

"This was easier," Kat replied, buckling her seatbelt. The car sat idle on an old dirt road, one where no one drove down. Kat used to drive down that road when she was angry, so she learned every twist and turn. All she had to do to get the demon to show up was to turn a fraction of a second too late…

"This is stupid," Dean said, standing up and stretching before he leaned back into the car. "I don't get why you couldn't have just decided to jump into a river and go under water."

"Because I know how to swim and that would be pointless."

"It's life-threatening."

"Only if you can't swim, which I can," Kat replied. The whole drive to the road, Dean had been on her back about risking her life. He wanted to take the easy way out and summon every demon he could think of before he found the right one. That could have taken days, and Lily and Aunt Becky didn't have days. "I'll be fine, and you know it."

"Do I _really_ know this?" he asked, skepticism in his eyes.

"Did I die in the last car accident? No. So I'll be fine."

He glared at Kat as she smiled back at him. She knew that what she just said was stupid and didn't make any sense at all, but how could she explain the way she knew nothing would happen? It wasn't over-confidence, and if it was then Kat was completely fine with it. "When you turn that corner, I'm going to kill you for doing this," Dean sighed as he took a step away from the car.

"Good plan," Kat smiled, turning the car on. "I'll be right back." With that, she drove her car around the sharp corner and pulled a K-Turn.

Sitting idle for a moment, Kat looked at the road ahead of her. _This is freaking stupid_, her mind told her, but the rest of her body was completely on fire for what might and might not happen. Excitement and fear ran through Kat's every muscle and she had to take a few seconds of deep breathing before she put the car back in drive.

"Let's see what you can do, baby," Kat whispered to her car before slamming on the gas peddle. The back of the car fish-tailed a bit before it found traction and took off flying towards the corner.

Kat counted down the seconds before she had to make the turn. _7…6…5…4…3…2… _When she got to one, she waited a moment longer before turning the wheel hard, sending the car into a spiral around the corner.

Though all four wheels stayed on the ground, everything blurred past Kat at hundreds of miles. She could feel the muscle in her arms tense as she gripped the steering wheel harder, the muscles in her neck stretch to try to stop the whiplash, and then the sudden stop that sent her head crashing into the back of the seat.

It seemed like years before Kat opened her eyes. The car had spun off the road and had come to a stop only because of a huge tree that kept her from going further into the woods.

The inside of the car was a mess. CDs that should have been under the seat now sat on the dashboard, papers that were in the back of the car floated out the broken back window. A nice tear in the passenger's seat formed down the leather, but Kat didn't see any of that. She saw the man who sat in the back seat of the car as she tried to move.

"You experienced some serious whiplash," his voice soothed. "Other than that, you'll be fine, except for a probable concussion."

"Who are you?" she whispered, hoping to get more information out of him.

"You can call me 'Damien'," he replied, leaning forward in the seat. "And I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you very soon." With a grin he sat up straighter, but then his eyes turned to shock and he looked around wildly.

Kat let out a suppressed laugh before saying, "Devil's trap."

The demon glared at Kat, then the door to the driver's side flew open and arms were wrapped around Kat's waist. "Katherine! Are you alright?" Dean asked as he laid Kat on the ground.

"I'm fine," Kat said, feeling good to not actually be moving. "Demon's in the car."

Dean looked up and his eyes widened a little, and his expression said it all. He didn't believe that would seriously have worked. Then he looked down at Kat and, with a sad smile, replied, "I don't think you're car will be up to going anywhere."

With a struggled attempt to sit up, Kat noticed that the outside of the car was far worse than what the inside would have shown. The trunk was beyond opening, and the car had lost two tires somewhere in the process. It looked as though it lost a fight to a truck. Kat leaned her head against Dean's arm and said, "I just got it fixed!"

"Did you seriously think it would have survived?"

"Yes!"

**

* * *

**

**Remember, DON'T SPEED!!!!!! **


	25. Chapter 25

Somehow, they were able to get the wrecked car back to Kat's house without letting the demon escape. It wasn't easy, and it definitely wasn't pretty for Kat, but in the end, they had to just put the car in the garage, sitting on top of a giant Devil's Trap.

Kat sat on the step in front of the door that led into the house while Sam and Dean pretty much paced around the demon. A hot-pack sat around her neck, her arm in a sling, and a very unflattering band-aid stretched across her left eyebrow. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this, and she only wanted to take a hot bath, but she couldn't let the boys have all the fun, could she?

"So here's what's going to happen," Dean started, stopping in front of the demon and looking at him square in the eye. "You are going to tell us where Kat's family is and why you've been following her, got it?"

"Now why would I do that if you're going to send me back to hell anyway?" the demon smart-mouthed back.

"We can always kill you instead," Sam suggested, stopping for only a second before he continued to pace. "So, what's it going to be; tell us what we want and go to hell or don't talk and get dead?"

The demon smirked, then actually seemed to contemplate what Sam offered. "Ok, I'll talk," he said with a smile on his face. "Her family is in Disneyland and I've been following her to find the way to Sesame Street." Then he started to laugh.

Not thinking it was funny, Kat ignored the paint that shot up her back as she stood up and grabbed a bottle that sat next to her. She then unscrewed the cap and threw it at the demon. When the liquid touched his skin, a sizzling sound erupted and the demon screamed in pain. "You're going to tell us _now_ where my sister and aunt are or the next amount of holy water I throw at you will _not_ be a small water bottle."

Sam and Dean looked stunned by how Kat reacted, and then Dean smiled and said, "_That's _my girl."

"No where _near_ your 'girl' right now," Kat angrily replied as she sat back down. She didn't feel like herself at all, but she had plenty of reasons for the crappy mood she was in. "Now, start talking," she hissed, placing the hot-pack gently back on her neck.

With a glare on his face, the demon replied, "They're in a warehouse exactly 10 miles away from here." There was a pause, and the silence felt like a weight in the air. "I told you where they are, now send me back to hell!"

"Don't think you answered all her questions," Dean said back. "And I would if I were you, because the next size bottle she has is a 2-liter bottle."

Kat was already about to pick up the bottle when the demon said, "Nothing's going to happen to her!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kat asked, her voice quiet but still hard. She didn't know if she could trust what the demon was saying, but she wanted to hear more of it.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," he stated again. "What we told you was a way to get your attention of what will become of you."

"And what is that?" she asked, a bit of curiosity showing.

The demon smiled and said, "You are the only thing that can tear up the Winchesters. And when that happens, Lucifer _will_ rise and your world _will_ fall."

* * *

**sorry for it being so short. I just became loaded wth projects, but I relly wanted to write something. **


	26. Chapter 26

After they exorcised the demon, Kat took a long bath and relaxed in the hot water. Sam was looking up the different warehouses that were 10 miles away, and Dean was cleaning out the weapons from Kat's car. All she had to do was sit and relax. But that didn't happen. Something made Kat a bit on edge, and she couldn't figure out why.

It didn't occur to her until after she was dressed and walking down the stairs what the demon really told her. It would be Kat's fault if Lucifer ended the world. Sam needed Dean and vice versa. If she was to pull them apart…

"Everything's out of your car and we're ready to go," Dean said, dropping a bag onto the island, as Kat stepped into the kitchen. "Where we going?"

"The old lumber warehouse," Sam replied, writing down something on a piece of paper before he closed his laptop. "It's the only one _exactly_ ten miles away."

"Great, let's go." Kat picked up her go-to bag and headed out into the driveway, and the boys followed.

She threw her bag in the back of the Impala and was about to climb into the back seat when Dean shut the door. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" she asked back with a sigh.

It was quiet, and Dean wouldn't look Kat straight in the eye. "You know, you don't have to go in there," he told her. "Sam and I will go."

Kat grabbed Dean's chin and forced him to look at her. With soft eyes and a quiet voice, she said, "I'm not going to let you have the fun. And I'm going to get my sister, so there." Then she smiled her usual smile and kissed him on the lips before getting in the back of the car.

"Ok, good to know you're fine," Dean said to himself before he got into the car.

* * *

The parking lot was dark, and pieces of paper flew across the old pavement. Boards that were supposed to be covering the windows to the abandoned warehouse had started to fall, and the place was covered with graffiti. It was cold for a mid-summer night, and Kat wished she had something warmer than a tight black tank top and black skinny jeans.

As they pulled everything out of the trunk, they took in the full size of the 3-story warehouse. "Someone's going to get lost in there," Sam said as he closed the trunk.

"Good thing we're big kids with cell phones so we can call each other if we're lost," Dean replied as he loaded a shotgun. He then received a glare from his brother, and Kat couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Let's just get in there," Kat said as she started walking toward the doors. "The sooner we find Lily and my aunt, the sooner we can go home."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," replied Sam.

"Then let's go show these bitches what we're made of," Dean replied moments after Sam as he cocked his gun.

* * *

**^_^ the plot thickens.. Ok, maybe not, but it was fun to say.**


	27. Chapter 27

The whole building was enveloped in complete darkness. Even though each of the hunters had a flashlight, the light was eaten by the immense darkness. Besides the wind blowing through the building and the creaks of the floorboards, the place was entirely too quiet. _It's as though this place is directly from a scary movie_, Kat thought, but since when are scary old buildings not like scary movies?

Kat's mind was still stuck on horror movies when something brushed the top of her foot. Shining the light down, she saw a rat sitting on the toe of her shoe. Now, Kat wasn't afraid of much, but mice and rats always scared her to death, so she couldn't help but scream as she took five steps back, sending the rat scurrying in the opposite direction.

"I thought we were going to be quiet?" Dean asked as he came up to stand next to her.

"No one planned on a rat standing on my foot!" she hissed back, still on edge from the recent encounter.

"You'd rather go into a house that has 20 vampires than deal with a harmless rat?"

"Yes. And rats carry the plague," she stated before she started to walk again, this time watching where she planted her feet.

It wasn't very long until another noise stopped the three in their tracks. This time, it was a low whispering sounded that like someone chanting. Sharing the same puzzled gaze, they stepped closer into the open corridor.

The first thing Kat noticed was Lily sitting tied to a chair in the very middle of the room; alone. It took all of Kat's strength to not just rush in there, but after she assessed that there wasn't anything else in there, she sprinted to her sister.

"Lily?" she asked, moving pieces of Lily's hair from her face. "Lily, open your eyes."

Slowly, her eyelids started to show movement, and then they blinked. "Kat?" came a whisper from the young girl's lips.

"Hey, Kiddo," Kat smiled as she knelt in front of her sister.

"Kat, we got to get out of here," Lily said, shaking her hair, but a noise from behind Kat caused Lily to jump.

Turning, Kat saw that Sam had stumbled over a piece of broken wood. "Sorry," he smiled. Then he came up to them and started to cut the ropes of Lily's hands. "You ok?" he asked.

"No," Lily replied as she became more alert. "We need to get out of here."

"We haven't found Aunt Becky yet."

"That's the problem! The demon is-"

"I think we got a problem," Dean said as he rounded a corner and came into the open room. Everyone turned their head to see Dean walk in with his hands empty, and Aunt Becky holding a gun to his head.

Kat stood and took a step closer. "What's going on?" she asked, puzzled.

"I can't believe you couldn't even realize your own aunt was a demon," snickered her aunt as the eyes flickered black.

Anger sweltered in Kat's chest as she brought her gun up and took aim. "Let them go," she demanded.

"Where would the fun be in that?" hissed the demon. "And besides, it's too late for your poor auntie."

"But you forgot one thing," Kat smiled as she stepped even closer.

"And what's that, Dear?" asked the demon.

"That I got backup." With that, Sam, who had rounded the room without so much as a sound, grabbed Aunt Becky's body and started to exorcise the demon out of her body.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time the smoke of the demon had left the body, though, there was nothing they could do for their aunt. The sun was starting to rise and it was starting to get warmer out in the dawn light. Lily was sitting on the curb of the parking lot as Kat, Sam, and Dean starting putting the bags back in the car.

When Dean went and picked Kat's up to throw in, though, Kat took it back and put it back down. His eyes flickered between the bag and Kat's face. "Ok, I give up. What's going on in that mystery of a head?"

"You guys need to go without us," Kat said assertively.

They both seemed taken aback by how Kat just seemed to through that out there. "Wait, what are you saying?" Sam asked, showing more of his confusion that his brother, who had walked off.

"I mean I'm not going to be hunting anymore." There was no point in Kat lying to them, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to tell Sam the whole truth. "I have to take of Lily now that our aunt's gone, and I can't gamble my life anymore."

Sam nodded his head and smiled at Kat. "I get that," he replied. "Sure going to miss you, though." With that, Kat hugged Sam and started to feel the weight of her decision. She wasn't only giving up her job and an old life, but also she was giving up a family.

When Sam walked over to Lily, Kat walked over to Dean. "Are you angry with me?"

It was a moment before he answered back. "Yeah, I am." He turned around to face Kat, and he looked hurt. "How can you just up and decide you don't want to be with someone?"

"It wasn't something I decided lightly," Kat replied, keeping her voice calm. "I don't want to make the decision to leave you, but I have to do what's best for my sister. And what's best for you."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I _know_ you can. I just have to make sure." A tear started to roll down Kat's cheek. "People make crazy decisions when they love someone. And if the decision I make to protect you is to leave you, then I'll do it."

"I don't want to leave you, though," Dean replied quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think I want to leave you?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "This is just a decision we have to make at this point in time."

Kat pulled Dean's head down and kissed him. This time, it was Dean's turn to pull away and ask the questions. "Is this how you treat every guy? Cause you can get in a lot-"

"Can't steal my question," Kat replied with a smile.

"Fine," he said, walking toward his car. Sam was already in the car and Lily was leaning against the open window talking to him. "How about, 'What are you going to do next?'"

"Well, I'm not going to Disneyland," she replied. "But maybe Rutgers."

"Maybe I'll see you there sometime then," he said as he slipped into the driver's seat. Kat and Lily took a step away from the car and watched it pull out of the parking lot and down the road, heading towards the highway.

Lily leaned against her sister who wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Think we'll see them again?"

Kat though about it for a few moments, then she smiled and replied, "Most definitely."


	29. Author's Note UPDATE

**:::UPDATE::: MARCH 29**

**The sequel has been born!!! It's called "Same Past, Same Story, A New Life." It takes place after Spring Semester has ended. Be sure to check it out!!! Hope you will like the first chapter. I will post more tomorrow!!!**

**-Emie ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

**I loved writing this FanFiction, but all good things have to come to an end. Fortunately, there's something called sequels, which there will be. The Wittmer girls will see the Winchester boys again, and there will be more adventures.**

**Till then, I'd like to thank all the people who have read "I'm Just Like You…Well, Almost" (yes, the title should have '…'). It means so much to me to see that, as of this moment, there has been more than two thousand hits. It is my most read and favored FanFic that I've written and, if it weren't for all the readers and reviewers and followers, I might not have gotten farther than Chapter 10. Thanks to all of you for forcing me to write. ^_^**

**Be sure to keep an open eye to the sequel. I'll make sure to post something here when it's out. Also, a playlist is in the process of being created for this fanficiton. It will also be posted here when ti's completed. I'm a bit obsessed with music so I figured what a better way to explain some of the emotion than with music. **

**Well, I'm going to stop rambling, and again, thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**-Emie**


End file.
